cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Was Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Straud residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Hogarth Hughes and Elmyra Duff were supposed to be getting Anna from her home as a favor from Amos Slade, but were distracted because Elmyra had been playing video games and cd roms and Hogarth had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Elmyra as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Hogarth as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Elmyra with a glare. She went back to her game and Hogarth ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Anna slammed the door hard and glared at Hogarth and Elmyra. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Hogarth noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Hogarth, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hello." said Amos, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Anna, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet, Grandpa." said Anna, shivering with tears. Amos gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Hogarth and Elmyra, who did not notice him. "Hogarth! Elmyra!" he shouted. Hogarth and Elmyra did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Hogarth. "Hey!" said Hogarth as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Elmyra gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Amos gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Anna." Anna nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Elmyra. Amos rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Anna! "Shh!" Amos shooshed her. He looked back at Hogarth and Elmyra. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Anna's home, but were NOT too busy to play video games and cd roms all day..." "Elmyra..." Hogarth said, scowling at Elmyra. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Amos finished. "Hogarth!" Elmyra snapped, glaring at Hogarth. "I keep telling you they are bad people, Grandpa!" said Anna. "Well," said Amos, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Hogarth grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games and cd roms we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Elmyra. "Good. I'm glad you're understanding your mistakes. Both of you, go upstairs. You guys are grounded for two weeks." "You are as evil asVampire Chowder!!" shouted Elmyra angrily. "Both of you apologize to Anna and go upstairs." said Amos sternly. Hogarth and Elmyra had no choice. Before they passed Anna, they stopped. "Sorry." said Hogarth. "I'm sorry." said Elmyra. Anna said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at Hogarth and Elmyra. Hogarth and Elmyra proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Anna Maria Ingrid Straud," said Amos. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Anna nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Was Wet